Chaos is an Understatement
by Princess Kira
Summary: Will he get mad if I do this?" "I don't know. Do it anyway!" Chaos. It's the best summery I have. Sesshomaru and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here's my story. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot the dreaded line. I do not own Inuyasha. Anyway, here it is.**_

**Chaos is an Understatement**

_Chapter 1_

"Inuyasha! Why is your house so damn big?" Kagome stood right in front of Inuyasha, screaming in his face.

"Calm down Kagome. Your right here. So why the hell are you yelling at me anyway? I didn't do anything. Your so mad your face is all red. Your mad at Miroku, remember?" Inuyasha glared and yelled right back.

"Kagome, how about a little less screaming at Inuyasha and a little more Miroku hunting. HE NEEDS TO PAY!" Sango was furious. Her face was almost as red as an apple.

"All right. Well go hunt him down. We'll have Kira and Reina help us torture him when they show up."

"Kagome! You are brilliant!" Sango gave a small evil grin.

Kagome and Sango happily went in search for the very unlucky Miroku. Inuyasha looked desperately over at his friend and long term rival, Koga. All Koga could do was give a cheesy grin. He'll never give up an opportunity to see his friends get into trouble.

*scene change*

In a different room then all the screaming kids, their parents talked about a few last minute details.

"InuTaisho, are you sure all these kids are welcome in your home? There are so many of them. I fear they will not all be able to get along. I mean listen to them. They are in the other room and we haven't left yet. They sound like they want to kill each other."

"My dear friend. Rin will be safe an unharmed in my servants care. She will have Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta's company. She will not be overly exposed to the teens wild behaviors. I assure you nothing bad will happen. We do this hunting trip every year. Our wives have already left for their week at the spa. We should be back before then.

"Well, I will not doubt a good friend of mine." With a sigh of relief, Rin's father was happy to get a break from reality.

Eight adults were sitting around chatting and impatiently waiting for the time to leave. Inutaisho was talking to Rin's father and Shippo's father. Sango's father was talking to Kagome's father. Miroku's father was speaking to Koga's father. Kira and Reina's father was trying to take a nap without any luck. By the sounds of it, someone was in trouble.

*scene change*

Jaken, Kaede, and Mioga looked at the room of screaming terrors. They all secretly were unhappy for the Taishos to leave. The servants felt they were leaving all these annoying brats in their care. First, there was the seventeen year olds. Inuyasha has silver hair, golden eyes, and is partially brain dead. Koga has brown hair, blue eyes, and is determined Kagome is his woman. Miroku has black hair, brown eyes, and is a pervert. Reina has blond hair with red highlights, brown eyes, and is known for her intelligence. Kira has long black hair, yellow-green eyes, and is known for her temper. Then, there are the sixteen year olds. Kagome has black hair, mesmerizing light brown eyes and has a bubbly personality. Sango has black hair, brown eyes, and is smart. Then, there are the ten year olds. Souta has black hair and is Kagome's brother. Kohaku has black hair and is Sango's brother. Rin has black hair and loves flowers. Shippo has light brown hair and is kind. Finally, there is Sesshomaru. He is eighteen. He has long silver hair. His eyes are gold. He is cold and unfriendly. He likes to be by himself and can take care of himself. Jaken, Kaede, and Mioga had to remember everyone by face and know a little bit about them. Inutaisho gave them a picture of each, with these descriptions. Except, he did not give the descriptions for his kids. Jaken just happily added them in himself.

"Their parents aren't even gone, and I already have a headache."

"Jaken, everything will be fine. Mioga, don't look so scared. You look like you want to run away." Keade gave the two males a concerning look. "They are just children." These words so easily escaped from her mouth, but she knew this job was going to be difficult.

Just as Kaede thought this, Sango and Kagome emerged with the look of triumph on their giggling faces. Miroku silently followed along, sporting a nice red hand print on his face. Jaken takes the liberty to shake his head at the reckless teens.

"Jaken. Kaede. Mioga. We are leaving now. I'm am intrusting you with our children. If they do not receive the best possible care, you may and more then likely will lose your job. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!' Jaken, Kaede, and Mioga answered quickly. Mioga continued to nod his head right up to the point of Inutaisho and the others walking out the door.

"Come now dear children. Say good bye to your fathers." Kaede herded everyone outside, except Sesshomaru.

There was a lot of good byes, hugs, and kisses. Then the kids all stood in front of the mansion door. Each and everyone trying their hardest to keep the smirks off their faces.

"Be good and behave. Listen to them." Inutaisho points to Jaken, Kaede, and Mioga. "Do not cause any trouble. And do not destroy my house." He smiles, turns around and steps into the limo. The teens are smiling and waving. The younger kids look like they want to cry.

"All right, now everyone inside."

"Watch it grandma, you are only here to look after the little brats. We don't need your supervision." Inuyasha gives Kaede a devilish grin and walks into his house.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know what would be fun? Get some fire crackers and blow up Jaken like we did that frog last summer."

"Koga, I'm certain Inuyasha's father would definitely know something was up, when he finds a dead Jaken buried outside."

"Nobody asked your opinion Mi-ro-ku."

Kira walks behind Koga and pulls on his ponytail. Reina walks up behind Koga as well.

"Did that hurt? Cause if not just let me know and I'll pull your hair harder."

"If you were smart Koga, just keep your mouth shut, and your stupid thoughts to yourself. Got it?" Reina looked at her twin sister. They of course had the same thought. Of course that thought was, this should be fun.

"All right now everyone be quite and behave like Inutaisho said." Mioga managed to stumble this out. And with that, the giant, wood door of the mansion was closed.

_**A/N: First chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter. And once again, I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_Chapter 2_

"Go away! Nobody wants you near us! Go play with your stuffed animals. You four would just get scared and cry and run away and then try to get us into trouble. Your trying to play a prank on us! GO AWAY!!!" Koga was most certainty tired and delusional.

"KOGA! If you want to yell. THEN I WILL YELL! They are little kids! Bye the looks of where I'm sitting, you should be playing with stuffed animals as well. Now be nice, or I'll get Kaede. She doesn't need to put up with little kids and their childish decisions." Kira sticks her tongue out at Koga and precedes to give Reina, Kagome, and Sango a high five.

Kagome, Sango, Kira, and Reina were holding the couch hostage for the time being. The four girls made Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga sit on the floor.

"Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, Rin. Please can you go somewhere else. We would like to watch a scary movie. I know you will not like it." Kagome smiled and tried to keep the peace between the teens and the so called little kids.

"Inuyasha. Miroku. Go make everyone some popcorn." Inuyasha was just about to open his mouth when he got cut off. "Do not even dare try to call for someone to do it for you. It's your house, now get off your butt and treat your guest with some respect. And Miroku, you are such a good friend you would be glad to help." Reina giggled and winked at Miroku.

"Why yes Reina. Inuyasha and I would be glad to make everyone popcorn." Miroku jumped to his feet and drug Inuyasha half way across the floor. He does just about anything to help or be around a pretty girl. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet with no further attempts to complain.

"If you burn our popcorn, I'll punch you in the nuts. Got that. Koga, Put in the movie. K. Then get of your butt and go help them. We need someone to tell them not to burn it again. Do not come back till they do. We have a surprise for all of you. Oh, and if you even dare to open your mouth about the surprise, I will not hesitate to punch you in the nuts either." Kira smiles sweetly as Koga puts the movie in and rushes to help with the popcorn.

"You two have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Add a little, come and get me baby to your voice, and they'll do anything you tell them. Well, I guess there is the open threats to hurt their manhood, but you think they'd have some dumb comeback. Anyway, I'm glad I don't have to do anything." Sango sat back and patiently waited for the boys.

"What is their surprise? I mean you can't just say that and not do something."

"Kagome, you underestimate my sister and I. See these?" She holds up a box of thumb tacks. "See their blankets and pillows? There's their surprise. Come on Reina, help me before they get back. Wanna help too?"

"Sure, why not. This is going to be fun." Kagome looks at Sango waiting to hear an answer of yes.

"Go ahead. I'll help for the next Joke. I'm almost to tired to care right now. Don't worry, I'll still get a good laugh."

The three girls quickly put the thumb tacks under the boy's blankets and pillows. Sango played the part as lookout.

*scene change*

Koga rushed into the kitchen and slapped Inuyasha and Miroku on the back.

"OOOwwww! What'd you do that for you stinky mutt? YOU JUST MADE ME BURN MY HAND STUPID!!"

"Serves you right puppy. I have good reason. I think them girls in there are hitting on us." Koga smiled and Miroku silently thought he was a dumbass and knew there was no good turn out for this situation.

"Just make the damn popcorn so we can go watch the movie." Inuyasha's tone was of annoyance and frustration.

*scene change*

The four girls were sitting on the couch like nothing had happened. They all acted as if they were falling asleep.

"We made your damn popcorn your highnesses. Can we watch the stupid movie now?" Inuyasha proceeds to shove a bowl of popcorn into each girl's hand.

"Of course. Once everyone is settled in, I will start the movie." Sango calmly spoke and gave the idiots a reassuring smile.

Just then, Koga did a face dive into his blanket. Miroku plopped down sitting cross-legged. Inuyasha jumped a little and landed on his back. At that moment screams could be heard around the house.

"OOOOWWWW! What the hell was that for. I hate you dumb bunch of wenches." The three males were in their own world of pain and hate.

"Hay Inuyasha, just for calling us wenches, I'm going to hurt you more." Kira glared at him and he had no idea what bomb he had just triggered. "Here it comes!" Kira jumped of the couch and then leaped on to Inuyasha's stomach.

"Get off of me you evil bitch!" Inuyasha's eyes were welling up.

"Oh my. Am I making the poor little baby cry. Too bad! Stop talking to woman like they are scum and then I'll get up. What do you say?"

Inuyasha was enraged. He knew what to say, and he could not bring himself to say it. One word. So very simple, yet complicated in the same way. Kira quickly change his thinking when she decided to do a little jump.

"All right. ALL RIGHT! I'M SORRY! Can you get off of me now?"

"Fine. I will get off of you. And you are partially forgiven. Now go shake your stuff out, so we can watch the movie." As Kira said this, Kagome's eyes started to glitter.

'I have a plan. Come here and I'll tell you." everyone gathered around Kagome and listened to her most brilliant plan.

Once Kagome's plan was carried out. They all returned to their previous spots. And yes, the boy's spots we now tack free. They started the movie. As the movie progressed, the girls found themselves surround by boys. Miroku was curled up next to Sango feet. Inuyasha was trying fiercely to get on to the couch by Kagome and Sango. Koga had weaseled his way to the back of the couch, peering around the side by Kira.

"You have got to be kidding me. You three are scared out of your pants. You are acting like a bunch of kids. We can send you to go play with the little kids. As soon as this movie is over. I think we should go to bed." Kagome sighed and laid her head on Reina's shoulder.

When the movie was over, everyone got up and wished everyone a good night. They went off in their separate ways to their rooms. Each one over joyed at what the morning will bring.

_**A/N: There it is. The second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! Pretty pleeease!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter three is here. I am trying my best to finish this story as soon as possible. I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3**

"AAAWWWW!" Thunk! "Ow, what was that?"

The beginning of the second day began early for everyone. As soon as everyone heard a yell, they all rushed out of their beds to see what all the commotion was. The teenagers were smiling, laughing, and congratulating one another. The younger kids were confused as to why they were up so early. The sun had barely even begun to rise. As for the kids care givers, they knew this was going to be a very, very long day indeed. And Sesshomaru, well he was just straight up pissed. Everyone walked up to the now aware victim. Laughter filled the air. It was the kind that hurt your sides, and makes it impossible to breath.

"Dude! *laugh* You! *laugh* totally fell for it! Hahahaha!" Koga fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"I wonder who did this. Mioga, I'm so terribly sorry, but I think Jaken has tried to play a trick on you." Miroku stated his point calmly, and let his hand slip onto Sango's butt.

SMACK! "How's your face perve? Oh that's right, I don't care!" Sango glared at Miroku and walked over to Kagome.

"What is all this noise? This Sesshomaru does not need to be up right this moment. I will not tolerate your childish games. Mioga, if you weren't such a moron, you might not have tacks stuck in your butt."

"Look who it is. Hey Prince of Ice, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?" Inuyasha face had victory written all over it.

"At least I deserve a bed. You deserve a rug outside in a doghouse, runt." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with the intensity of someone who could kill.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, and sighed in defeat. Sesshomaru shook his head and gracefully walked back to his room like nothing had happened. As he walked, Kagome unknowingly had her eyes glued to Sesshomaru. No one noticed, for their eyes were staring at Mioga.

Kaede and Jaken made their way to Mioga's side. While they tried to help him up, Mioga tripped on another marble, and fell back to the ground. This time he made Jaken fall to the ground as well. They both yelped in pain as tacks found their way into their butts and hands. The roar of laughter started up again. Kagome's attention was brought back to Mioga. Now all the kids were rolling around on the floor laughing. No one was able to contain their laughter. Even Kaede had a smile on her face. She felt Mioga and Jaken needed a rude awakening, before they could truly take care of these children.

"Everyone please go down stairs or back to bed. You are all in the way. I think Mioga has sprained his foot when he fell." With a stern look and concerning face, Kaede turned to help Mioga.

The teens went to go make breakfast. The ten year olds decided they should go back to bed for a couple more hours. On the way down the stairs, Inuyasha was talking to Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome, that plan was awesome. Sango, I'm glad you brought up the marbles. I don't think my father needed them for anything. He's had them forever."

"Calm down Inuyasha. We can just pay the younger kids to go clean up the marbles and tacks. Your father will never even know we used them."

"Don't you feel that is a little cruel Kira?"

"Of course not. Little kids love money. Only problem is trying to bargain a reasonable price. Little kids go way overboard when it comes to a price. So no worries." Kira gave Kagome a reassuring pat on the back.

*scene change*

"There is no way I can sleep with all those immature creatures downstairs. This Sesshomaru will avoid them at all cost. Especially my pathetic brother."

Sesshomaru walked over to his phone. One new message was on his answering machine. He reluctantly hit play. He was hoping it was someone from his father's company asking a question. He had a gut instinct that it was not. He had a feeling it was someone he despised to no end.

"Hey Sessy! It's Kagura! Kanna, Yura, and I are going out to dinner tonight. I was just wondering if you wanted to go. You won't be the only guy going. I promise. Call me back."

"That was a couple wasted minutes of my life that I cannot get back. There is no way this Sesshomaru will call you back."

Sesshomaru decided it was the perfect time to catch up on some of his work. In reality, it was more along the lines of getting even further ahead of schedule.

*scene change*

"What should we make for breakfast? Should we just eat cereal?"

"Ramen wench! Ramen is the best." Kagome glared at Inuyasha for his rude outburst and comment.

"Ramen sounds great Inuyasha. Ladies, would you like it if Inuyasha, Koga, and I made you breakfast?

Inuyasha and Koga glared at Miroku. They couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. He never did a thing, unless he got something in return. Kagome, Sango, Kira, and Reina looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you Miroku. That would be lovely and so thoughtful of you."

"Yes, indeed."

The girls were delighted about not having to do anything. They started to get the slight feeling that they had the boys whipped. The girls became lost in mindless chatter as Miroku drug Inuyasha and Koga out of the dining room. They were completely unaware of the conversation now happening in the kitchen.

"Miroku, why did you say we will make breakfast? This is so unfair. We made the popcorn."

"No kidding lecher. I could have just told Kaede to get her butt in here and make us ramen."

"You two are completely idiotic and clueless. I have a plan. This is our chance to get the girls back. Koga, don't give me that look. We are not spitting in the food. We have to eat it as well. Come here. This is what we are going to do." Miroku and the others talked and schemed until they had a flawless plan of attack.

The girls straightened in their chairs when the boys rounded the corner. The boys were carrying ramen in their hands. Koga had two bowls and was walking towards Kira and Reina. Inuyasha was walking towards Kagome, and Miroku was walking towards Sango. They looked as if they were trying to hold back smirks.

"One!" Yelled Miroku.

"What are you three planning?" Kagome asked with frightened eyes.

"Two!" Yelled Inuyasha.

The girls were just about to get up and run when…..

"Three!" Yelled Koga.

Before the girls were able to make a break, they had ramen dumped on top of their heads. Their hair was soggy, and messy, almost like a dirty mop.

"We're going to get you, and quite possibly kill you," growled Kira.

Four girls were glaring at three shaking boys.

"Boo!" Sango teased.

The scaredy cats were gone in a flash, with the crazy women thundering after them.

"You can run, but you can't hide," screamed Kagome.

Jaken was just stepping into the living room when he abruptly got shoved by Inuyasha. Koga and Miroku took the chance to run and step right on his chest. Miroku took a wrong step, and went crashing onto the floor. As he fell, he reached out for Koga. In his sad attempt not to fall, he drug Koga down with him. As Koga was falling, he reached out to Inuyasha. All Koga was able to grab, to Inuyasha's discomfort, was his butt. Inuyasha jumped into the air a bit hen Koga touched his butt. When gravity pulled him back to the ground, he stepped on Koga's hand, which caused him to start to fall. Inuyasha's head was fortunate enough to smash itself on the edge of a bookshelf. They were all tangled up with each other, and trying their hardest to get unstuck. This was not working. The whole scene started and ended in less than a minute. Kagome dropped to the floor from laughing so hard. Sango was laughing hysterically. Kira was banging her head against the wall and laughing. Reina was smiling and trying to hold back her laughter, while shaking her head.

"Or you could fall on the floor and practically surrender," giggled Kagome.

"I think we should go take a shower and let them wallow in their stupidity," mentioned Sango.

So the girls went their separate ways to find showers. The boys still squabbling and struggling. Jaken got up and composed himself. Everyone walked away as if nothing happened. Yet, an event like this could quite possible be used as blackmail.


End file.
